Gladwin
Gladwin Reynaud Fitzroy is the son of Louis Aaren Fitzroy and Elizabeth Carole Belrose. He is the Prince of Frisna and the husband of Nicolette Durant. Family Tree. Biography Gladwin was intelligent at a very young age. He caught a witch who had orchestrated the murders of several nobles while he was still a preteen. After her escape from prison, he faked an accident which made the kingdom think he suffered a head injury that stunted his brain growth. Since then he took on the facade of a pubescent ten year old. At nineteen years, Gladwin met a Cinderella at a ball in his kingdom whom he immediately fell in love with. In Frisna, balls are not thrown to find spouses for unmarried royalty. They depend on the King's Sorcerers who cast a spell to find the person the noble will love the best and the person who will love them best. So Gladwin was not expecting to fall in love when he went to the masked ball. When his Cinderella disappears, Gladwin's best friend Alexis discourages him from going after her, reminding him that he lives the life of a Scarlet Pimpernel, and he would be putting the girl in danger if he found her. Soon after, the King's Sorcerers locate Nicolette and bring her for Gladwin to marry. Conflicted, Gladwin finds himself falling in love with the woman the sorcerers brought him, but also still pining for the Cinderella at the ball. He tries to protect her from himself, but when he finds out that his wife and the Cinderella are the same person, he can't help but make love to her. In trying to right his wrong he turns her against him, but he finds that this is even worse than his previous risk. She is taken away by the sorcerers, who believe they have brought him the wrong bride, but in her trying to escape her evil stepmother she is captured by the very witch Gladwin has been trying to protect her from. He goes after her, and together they are able to capture the witch and burn the magic out of her. Now they are living happily reunited in Frisna's castle with their son, Christian Sylvain Fitzroy. Relivings Gladwin was chosen by Nicolette's Cinderella magic to be her Prince Charming while also being cast as Sir Percy Blakeney who was The Scarlet Pimpernel. Appearances The Masked Slipper Prince Gladwin is the protagonist's love interest, acting as Prince Charming of Cinderella ''while also being the Scarlet Pimpernel. A Witch's Song Gladwin appears at the end of ''A Witch's Song ''in support for Nicolette who has come to find Nim. The Monster & The Beast Gladwin is briefly seen at the beginning of ''The Monster & The Beast ''when Serren and Hunter stay at his castle. The Silver Swan Gladwin comes at the end of ''The Silver Swan, leading a small portion of his army to aid in reclaiming Eale for Princess Aderes. He departs on good terms with Aderes despite learning that she is the reason his cousin has died.